Problem: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $5 \div 2 = ~$
Explanation: Let's divide $5$ circles into groups of $2$. We get $2$ groups of $2$ with $1$ circle leftover. $5 \div 2 = 2 \text{ R } 1$